Voiceprint refers to a sound wave spectrum displayed by an electro-acoustic instrument that carries verbal information. The sound waves generated by different people speaking the same words are different, and the corresponding sound wave spectrum, i.e., voiceprint information, are also different. Therefore, by comparing voiceprint information, it can be determined whether the corresponding speakers are the same, and identity authentication based on voiceprint recognition can be implemented. The identity authentication method using voiceprint recognition can be applied to various account management systems for ensuring the security of accounts.
Generally, before identity authentication is implemented by utilizing the voiceprint recognition technique, a user needs to read out pre-set text information, and a voice signal of the user is collected and analyzed to obtain corresponding voiceprint information which serves as reference voiceprint information of the user and is stored in a voiceprint library. When identity authentication is being implemented, a person to be authenticated is also required to read out the above pre-set text information, and a voice signal of the person to be authenticated is collected and analyzed to obtain corresponding voiceprint information. By comparing the voiceprint information with the reference voiceprint information in the voiceprint library, it can be determined whether the person to be authenticated is the user.
In the above described method, text information for identity authentication has been disclosed when the voiceprint library is established, and accordingly, the text information that the person to be authenticated is required to read out during identity authentication is also known. If a voice file of the user reading out the text information has been recorded in advance, then another person can be authenticated successfully by playing the voice file which is recorded in advance. It can be seen that the a potential security hazard exists in the identity authentication method using voiceprint recognition.